


6x07: Another Chance

by nightbirdrises



Series: S6 Reaction Drabbles [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Rachel are more aware of their friends than Kurt and Blaine suspect. Conver-ventions (or inter-sations) ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x07: Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Dialogue Batman! After all that thinky-thinky fic I've been writing, I needed to get some conversations in there. As always, this and other reaction fics can be found [here](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/reaction%20fic). (includes Sam/Rachel as a relationship, but not as a focus)

"Dude, meet me at LB69 in ten."

"Okay. First of all, hi Sam," Blaine says, slightly exasperated but in the fond sort of way he has when it comes to his best friend. "Second, I’m not Nightbird anymore. We don’t need code names for places."

"Oh. Alright, meet me at the Lima Bean in fifteen."

"Fifteen? But—"

"There’s a really cute squirrel outside my house, man, I want to take a picture for Rachel and it’s gonna take me at least five whole minutes to make sure I get a good shot."

"I… okay, I’ll see you in fifteen, then."

 

* * *

 

He’s watching a particularly juicy episode of some French soap opera he found online when a knock on his bedroom door makes him shout, momentarily terrified that his favorite character (the swoon-worthy and morally ambiguous Augustin) has been shot. Kurt pauses the stream once he’s sure that what he heard came from the real world and calls out, “Dad, I’m busy planning numbers for Sectionals.”

"It’s Rachel, actually. Are you really? Because I think we need to do this together—"

"Oh, just get in here, Rach," Kurt says, slumping back into his pillow. Rachel peers inside, then steps in, shutting the door behind her. "I’m not actually planning anything, I’m spending my Saturday with Augustin."

"Who?"

"Never mind. What’s going on?"

"We need to talk." 

 

* * *

 

It’s not until Blaine’s halfway through his coffee that Sam appears, his hair windblown and his jacket falling off of one shoulder. Blaine stares at him from the moment he walks in to the moment he sits down at the table with a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"What happened to you?" Blaine asks when Sam provides no explanation whatsoever. "Did you run here?"

"I tried chasing the squirrel," Sam says sheepishly. "It got away, but by that time I was already, like, two blocks away from here so I walked. But that’s not important."

"Oh?"

Sam nods, then puts his cup down and leans forward. “I want to talk about why you’ve been ignoring all of mine and Rachel’s text messages since Friday night.”

"What? I haven’t been  _ignoring_  you, I just…” Blaine trails off, his mouth working around the words he can’t find. He deflates and rubs his face wearily. “Dave and I broke up, Sam. Friday afternoon.”

"Oh god, did he say something to you? I know he’s a changed man and all, but—"

"No, no. It was my fault," Blaine says, staring at the table. "I, um. Remember the duet Kurt and I sang at the party?"

Sam’s eyes widen. “Uh, yeah, ‘course I do, I was totally not with Rachel when that happened.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow and lets a genuine smile crack through for a moment. “Relax, everyone knew you guys were… you know.”

"They did?"

” _Yes_ , and congratulations, by the way. I know you really like her,” Blaine says, his smile softening. Sam grins, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, she’s kind of amazing. And hot, too, you should have seen—"

"No, I don’t think I should have."

"Right, well, anyway, you and Kurt sang a duet. Then what?"

Blaine’s smile disappears and he clears his throat. “He escorted me outside when I had to leave early, and we started talking about our very first duet, Baby It’s Cold Outside. He kept talking about how he really wanted to kiss me back then and… and I kissed him.”

"Wait, seriously?" Sam asks, a broad smile on his face. "Nice one, man. How was it?"

"It’s not… Sam, I cheated. Again. And this time I made Kurt do it, too." Sam’s expression turns serious as he realizes the full scope of the situation, or at least three-quarters of it.

"You told Karofsky about it, didn’t you?"

"He sort of figured it out himself," Blaine says. He sighs, finishing off his coffee. "The worst part is, he wasn’t even angry. He basically told me that he was expecting something like this to happen eventually."

"Well, that’s good, isn’t it? That he’s not mad?"

"I don’t know… it’s not the way I wanted this to happen."

Nodding, Sam sits back up, visibly deep in thought. “I get that, you feel guilty. Makes sense. But it’s not like you meant for it to happen, right? It just happened, like, on impulse.”

"Yeah."

"Not to bring up the past or anything, but with the Facebook guy you had time to think about what you were doing. In this case, you probably had a couple of drinks and you were feeling all nostalgic and you just went for it without thinking. That happens."

Blaine looks around the room, looking anywhere but directly at Sam. “I’ve been thinking about kissing Kurt for a long time.” Sam shakes his head.

"Not the same thing, man. Come on, you know you’re a good guy. This can’t be the only thing bringing you down ‘cause I know you were never as into Karofsky as you made it seem like." Blaine blinks dumbly at him. "Yeah, I notice stuff. I’m your best friend, Blaine."

Finally making eye contact with Sam, Blaine takes a deep breath. “When you guys were about to leave the choir room for your double date, I was there.”

"Yeah, you said you had to tell Rachel something, but then you forgot." Blaine waits patiently for Sam to catch on - he does just that in a few moments. "But you didn’t really have to tell her anything."

"No," Blaine says, shaking his head. "I wanted to talk to Kurt. I wanted to tell him that Dave and I broke up, and why. I wanted to tell him that I still love him, crazy as that is. But…"

” _Oh_ ,” Sam says, his expression falling into a sympathetic grimace. “Walter.”

"Walter," Blaine confirms. "I had completely forgotten about him until I saw him there. God, I was so  _stupid_  to think that I could just… chase him down and everything would be okay, just like that,” he says, snapping his fingers to emphasize his point. Sam kicks him under the table and he yelps, nearly tipping the empty cup over. “Sam!”

"Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to get that sad puppy look off your face." Blaine glares at him, but Sam just nods sagely. "It worked."

"You know, I should go, I have to finish moving my stuff to my new apartment."

"Look," Sam starts, making Blaine pause as he’s standing up, "I know you still love Kurt, and there’s no way he doesn’t love you. But he told you why he came back, right?"

"Yes…" Blaine says slowly, cautiously. "For me, to get me back. But now he—"

"Yeah, yeah, he’s with Walter. That’s not gonna last, the guy’s, like, eighty or something."

"Fifty."

"The point is, once he knows you’re single, it’ll be his choice whether he wants to go get you or give up on you." Blaine feels something squeeze his chest at _give up on you_ , but Sam stands up with his hot chocolate in hand. “You know Kurt. He’s no giver-upper.”

"You can’t know for sure what he’ll do."

"No, I guess you’re right." Sam takes the empty cup and throws it away, leading Blaine outside. "Still, you’ve done a lot of chasing after him already, haven’t you?" Blaine nods as he unlocks his car, not bothering to question why Sam gets in the passenger seat. "Maybe it’s his turn."

"This isn’t a rom-com, Sam. It’s not that simple."

"Well, why can’t it be? Seriously, if he’s still serious about getting you back, he’s gonna do it. If not, then he won’t. Sounds simple to me."

"What if he doesn’t?" Blaine asks - Kurt already tried getting him back and he couldn’t do it. The timing was wrong and still is.

"Then you both move on." Sam looks over at him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "It’s not like you can’t be happy with some other dude. I’m just saying that I think, if Kurt knows he still has a chance, he’ll take it. He’s been  _waiting_ for this.” Blaine gives him a dubious look. “Whatever, I know I’m right. I bet you ten bucks.”

Blaine snorts. “I’m not going to put money on this.”

"Alright, I’ll bet someone else, and then when I’m right I’ll wave my new ten bucks in your face." Sam leans back in his seat and puts his hands behind his head. "Just you wait."

"Uh-huh. Why are you in my car?"

"Oh, yeah, can you take me home?"

"For ten bucks, maybe."

"Uh, I have a quarter?"

Blaine takes the quarter from Sam and turns the key in the ignition. “Thanks for all this, by the way. The talking.”

"No problem, bro. Just do me a favor?" Blaine nods, murmurs  _of course_. “Take the next few days and breathe for a bit, you know? It’s been crazy for everyone since Kurt and Rachel came back and now that you’re single you can just chill out by yourself in your apartment.”

"Yeah. That sounds nice," Blaine says with a small smile. He could use a break from the chaos, at least for a day or two. It won’t erase Kurt from his mind, but it’ll calm him down and allow him, as Sam said, to breathe. Before he does that, however, he decides he’ll do one small thing: tell Kurt.

After all, if Sam’s right, that’ll be Kurt’s chance. Blaine will offer it and let the rest of the situation drop from his shoulders, ultimately freeing him from the weight of wondering.

 

* * *

 

Rachel sits on the edge of the bed nearest Kurt, who grudgingly closes his laptop and turns to face her with his legs crossed.

"Talk about what?" he asks. He figures that it’s most likely one of two things: the New Directions or how much she misses her house already. Mentally prepared for either of these, or something more Rachel Berry-oriented in general, her answer takes him by surprise.

"About you and your love life."

"What?" Kurt smiles and shakes his head. "My love life is… you know, it’s fine. Walter’s sweet, you and Sam like him, it’s good."

"You’re right, he’s nice," Rachel says. "He obviously has good taste," she adds, winking at him. Kurt feels his cheeks redden. "But where do you think it’s going?"

"What do you mean?"

Rachel pulls her legs up onto the bed and tucks them under her body. She smiles kindly and Kurt groans internally - this is a Rachel Berry intervention, and he’s not sure he wants to hear it. “Kurt, he’s fifty years old.”

"And?"

"And, sure, he’s handsome, kind, funny… but where is there a future in this relationship?" Kurt raises an eyebrow. "I know you," she stresses. "You care about your future."

"Maybe I care too much," Kurt says with an indifferent shrug. "I like this, Rach. I like not caring so much about what the both of us are going to be like in ten years. It’s nice to have someone to talk to and enjoy time with. Besides you," he adds with a roll of his eyes when Rachel opens her mouth indignantly. 

"I wasn’t going to say anything about me," she says haughtily. "I was going to say that you seem to have forgotten about your other soul mate."

"Oh." Kurt swallows. "Rachel, he’s not… no. Blaine is in the past now. Romantic soul mates don’t exist." He gives the final statement like a mantra, and even he notices how the phrase seems to clash with the silence in the room, awkward and not entirely believable.

Rachel sighs. “What happened? You came here to get him back.”

"Yes, and, in case you haven’t noticed, he’s in a serious relationship with Karofsky. That ship has sailed, and Britt was right, I need to move on."

"Does manipulating the Wheel of Musical Fortune count as moving on?" Rachel says, prodding his chest with a cheeky finger. Kurt huffs.

"Just because I wanted an excuse to spend more time with him doesn’t mean it meant anything. I felt I could present a more successful performance to our kids if I sang with Blaine. That’s all."

"You love him."

"Of course I do, Rach, but loving him isn’t enough!" he says, louder than intended. "Sorry. I just mean that there’s nothing I can do about that right now, so why can’t I explore other options?"

"Clearly, you’re just exploring dead-end options."

"What, I can’t have a little fun for the hell of it? Not every relationship has to be for the purpose of someday getting married."

"Okay, Kurt. You make a good point." Kurt, relieved, lies back against the pillow. "But let’s just say—"

"Oh my god, Rachel, I’m not talking about  _what if_ s with you.” He glares at her for good measure, but she keeps her gaze steady. Kurt runs a hand through his hair and groans, out loud this time. “Fine.”

"Let’s say that you find out that Blaine and Dave somehow broke up."

Kurt abruptly sits up. “They did?”

"No. Well, I don’t know," Rachel says, frowning slightly. "Blaine hasn’t been answering messages from me or Sam for a while now."

"He hasn’t?" Kurt asks, worried. "Is he okay? Should I call him? Oh god, he’s probably torn up over the kiss, I should—"

"Kiss?" Rachel gasps. "Kurt Hummel, did you kiss Blaine at the party?"

"Not… exactly, but I need to call him and make sure…" He twists his body around, searching for his phone.

"Sam’s talking to him," Rachel says, making him pause in his search. He narrows his eyes.

"You two aren’t doing a double intervention, are you? I’m happy for you and everything, but just because we’re your best friends doesn’t mean we’ll magically get back together and go on double dates with you."

"No, I promise, Sam doesn’t even know I’m here," Rachel says, holding her hand up as if swearing an oath in court. It’s enough to convince Kurt, who relaxes, if only marginally. "Can we get back to what we were talking about?"

"Fine."

"Good. So, let’s say,  _hypothetically_ , that Blaine and Dave have broken up. What would you do?”

"I… god, I don’t know," Kurt says, casting Rachel an unsure glance. "That doesn’t guarantee that Blaine will take me back."

"No, but was there ever a guarantee in the first place?"

"Not really. Okay. Well, first I’d want to talk to Walter," Kurt says, biting his lip. "But I wouldn’t want to break up with him, per se. Just talk."

Rachel clambers to Kurt’s side and lies against the pillow next to him. “Let me rephrase the situation. Blaine is single. You’re single. What do you do?”

Kurt stares across the room at nothing in particular. What would he do? Exactly what he meant to do in the first place, of course - which is to say, he’d do anything in his power to win Blaine back. He’d climb mountains, traverse deserts, swim seas if it meant proving to Blaine that he loves him and still wants the future they were supposed to have with him. He’d tell Blaine that he fucked up big-time and wishes it didn’t take another break-up to make him open his eyes and see what he needed to do to be the best possible partner.

"I’d go to him," he says quietly. "I would tell him I love him and never stopped, even if it seemed like I did sometimes. I’d also tell him how sorry I am and hope he forgives me."

Rachel watches him, for once not speaking. When she does speak, she does so softly. “When you say you didn’t exactly kiss him… what happened?”

"He kissed me." Kurt smiles, but it’s twisted and forlorn. "He just walked away afterwards. I don’t know why he did it, it was probably just the duet and alcohol. Emotions running high, you know."

"What did you guys sing? I might have… missed it." Kurt smirks at her; she blushes.

"We sang Somebody Loves You, if you must know."

"Let me get this straight," Rachel says, sitting up a bit. "You sang a love song with Blaine, and then he kissed you." Kurt nods. "He still loves you."

"What? No. No way."

"Yes, it all makes sense!"

"No, actually, it doesn’t. Not like that."

"Come on, I bet he was staring at you the whole time you guys were singing," Rachel says, leaning into Kurt’s shoulder. She kisses his cheek. "Believe me or don’t, that’s your call."

"Are you done treating this like we’re in a movie?" Kurt asks, deciding not to tell her if he believes her or not. He’d like to think she’s right, but that means getting his hopes up, which isn’t something he can afford right now.

"Fine," Rachel says, drawn-out and pouting. "But I want you to promise me something."

"I’m not going to chase after a guy who’s in a relationship, Rach."

"I know, I know, just hear me out," Rachel says impatiently. "Promise me that, if you get the chance, you fight for him like you came here to do." Kurt looks at her, making eye contact, and smiles.

"Okay. I promise. In fact," he says, holding up his pinky finger, "I’ll pinky swear on it." She laughs and they link their pinky fingers together, sealing the deal. "So. You and Sam, huh?"

She ducks her head, grinning. “Yeah, I guess. What do you think?”

"Does it matter?"

"Of course. You’re still my platonic soul mate and I want to know if you think this is a horrible idea."

"I think it’s sweet," Kurt says. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and squeezes. "He’s a good guy." Rachel hums her agreement and turns so she can cuddle into Kurt’s side. "I never thought I’d say this, but thank you for your little intervention."

"You’re very welcome."

"That doesn’t mean I want any more in the future."

"We’ll see."

Rachel falls asleep in his arms a few minutes later; he smiles and brushes a strand of hair out of her face, glad that she seems to be dealing with the loss of her childhood home fairly well now. Well enough to give him a pep talk, apparently.

The idea that Blaine still loves him is devastating. Whether it’s devastating in a good way or a bad way has yet to be seen, but now that it’s in his mind, Kurt can’t seem to stop thinking about it, the possibility that maybe, somehow, he still has a chance, if only they were both single. It doesn’t seem likely to happen anytime soon - Blaine is living with someone else, which is no insignificant detail. But the chance is still there, lying in wait. If it appears, he’ll take it.

After all, Kurt Hummel always keeps his promises.

 

* * *

 

 **To: Rachel**  
Blaine and karofsky broke up!!!!

  
**To: Sam**  
Really?

  
**To: Rachel**  
yeah! he’s kinda messed up though, i told him to chillax for a while

  
**To: Sam**  
Oh no. Do you think he still loves Kurt?

  
**To: Rachel**  
is the sky blue?

  
**To: Rachel**  
oh wait, the sky’s grey right now. but yeah, he totally does

  
**To: Rachel**  
should i tell him to go after him?

  
**To: Sam**  
No, I think they can work this out themselves. See you tonight!

  
**To: Rachel**  
see you!

 

* * *

 

 **To: Kurt**  
Guess who just broke up.

  
**To: Rachel**  
?

  
**To: Kurt**  
Blaine and Dave!

  
**To: Rachel**  
… Oh

 

* * *

 

 **To: Kurt**  
Hey, I don’t know if you heard, but Dave and I broke up the other day

  
**To: Blaine**  
I did hear. How are you feeling?

  
**To: Kurt**  
Fine, I guess. He said no hard feelings, so that’s it

  
**To: Blaine**  
Huh.

  
**To: Kurt**  
Sorry I kissed you, that was probably weird and I’m sorry

  
**To: Kurt**  
I just said sorry twice

  
**To: Kurt**  
Sorry

  
**To: Blaine**  
Don’t worry about it.

  
**To: Kurt**  
Are YOU feeling okay?

  
**To: Blaine**  
Yeah, I’m okay.

  
**To: Kurt**  
but are you *feeling* okay?

  
**To: Kurt**  
I would un-kiss you if I could

  
**To: Kurt**  
Well… maybe not, I don’t know

  
**To: Blaine**  
I’ll have an answer for you later, I think. I have to talk to someone first.

  
**To: Kurt**  
Oh, okay, no problem

  
**To: Kurt**  
See you soon?

  
**To: Blaine**  
Yeah. See you soon.


End file.
